This invention relates generally to coupling flexible circuits to integrated circuits.
Flexible circuits, sometimes called flex circuits, or simply flex, may be utilized to flexibly convey electrical signals between two components. The flex may be formed of a polymer material with integrated conductors.
An integrated circuit may be mounted on a substrate. The substrate may have conductors within it in order to transfer electrical signals between the integrated circuit mounted on the substrate and a flex connecting to the substrate. Generally, existing flex interconnect schemes with such substrates involve lateral insertion of the flex into engagement with the substrate. By lateral insertion it is intended to refer to the motion in the direction parallel to the plane of the substrate. As a result, higher volume manufacturing is not feasible.